


【末子】门

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Both went to dark side, Light Bondage, M/M, bottom ninomiya kazunari, top Matsumoto Jun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 一个J囚禁N，画地为牢的故事。黑化OOC注意，道德洁癖慎重。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 7





	【末子】门

1.

二宫和也已经失踪一周了，今天去到摄影棚的时候，大家仍然在讨论这件事，当工作人员看向松本，他照旧推说不清楚。

其实他讨厌别人认为松本润什么都知道，相叶走到他的身边，拍拍他的肩膀，一脸忧愁地说：“警方好像停止寻找了...”

旁边的灯光师插嘴说：“怎么会...好歹是国民的大明星...”

顿时大家议论纷纷起来，相叶又拍了拍他的肩膀，叹了口气，看他两眼，走掉了。

松本在沉闷的气氛下完成了工作，结束以后他和别人约着喝了些酒，酒会上竟然也在谈论这件事，又有些心向政治的朋友出来批评一通，几个人笑着叫好，于是那人望向松本，像是非要他的点头才算官方认证一般，松本忘记自己怎么应付过去了。

总算喝到能回家的时候，松本却又忽然觉得不尽兴，拿着电话说要再叫几个人来，好歹被旁边的人劝住了，他们的目光悲悯，看着松本，告诉他说特殊时期，这样不好。又有人以松本喝了酒为由，要送他回家，松本拒绝了他们。

夏末已有些萧瑟的气氛，风一点点变凉，吹过来已会让人打个喷嚏，松本却仍仗着是夏天。他买了点水浇在头上，把领口也弄湿了，又拿起T恤下摆擦了擦脸，甩甩头发，这么一激，脑袋才终于疼痛着清醒。

月亮被云遮住，而路灯处一群蛾子飞舞，松本昂起头，注视着近处高楼的灯，那光芒似乎渺远如同夜空的星辰，连让人意识到那属于自己，都会被狠狠吓一跳，松本便是这样的，那分明是他自家的灯！意识到自己在外面呆了多久的时候，他的心脏终于鼓噪着担心起来。

他赶紧扔下瓶子，往家里跑去，又嫌弃电梯不够迅速，坐到一半又下去，非要靠自己爬楼梯，等到气喘吁吁开了门，站在自己卧室门前的时候，却再一次犹豫了。

他只好咬咬牙，先去洗了个澡，想着自己肚子里喝进去的那点酒，长出了几口气，才敢推开卧室的门。

松本润把二宫和也关在自己的卧室，已经整整一周了。

二宫正赤裸着在他床上躺着，眼睛下面沾着薄薄的红，听见声音，他用手肘撑起身，跪坐在床上，可怜兮兮望过来，手腕上的锁链叮叮作响。“润君...”，他叫着，眼神湿润了。

松本顿了一下，便走到床边抱住了他，二宫用被束缚的双手绕过他的脖子，脑袋靠在他肩膀上，当松本把跳蛋拿出来的时候，他小狗一样嗯呜着。

“没电了。”松本说，他看了眼二宫纤细脖颈上的锁链，明知道自己设置了足够的长度，却还是忍不住问，“没有憋着吧？”

“没有哦，J好体贴。”

松本抱着二宫的手，渐渐从他的背上开始下滑，他又问。

“那有饿到吗？”

二宫在他怀里摇着头，零碎的发丝蹭过他的脖颈，松本的喘息急促起来，他将手指伸入二宫的身体，被跳蛋疼爱了整整一天的身体十分敏感，二宫的腿立刻发起抖，软了下去，他赖在松本身上，胡乱地叫着松本的名字，让松本心中的占有欲膨胀起来。

胯下跟着一起胀大了，柔软的身体在他怀里颤抖着，随着他的手指起伏，像是轻轻松松就被他完全控制的浪里白帆，二宫的呼吸热热的，毫不避讳洒在他耳边。

“Nino这里好舒服，我可以进去吗？”

二宫并不回答他，松本也不奇怪，他将二宫从自己身上抱下来，翻成趴跪的姿势，再随便从床头拿了个套子过来，耐着心润滑了几下，便从背后进入了二宫。

二宫的身体才被他开发没多久，一进去，便发起抖来。松本忍着冲刺的欲望将人放平，两个人侧躺着，好让他干的时候能将二宫整个抱在怀里，他埋着头，将嘴唇咬在二宫肩膀上，渐渐动了起来。

今天不知道为什么，总觉得二宫的内里格外火热，紧紧缠着他往里吸，他屁股软绵绵的，松本忍不住加了点力，让自己每次打在他身上都能发出响亮的声音，二宫呜咽着，渐渐有点撑不住的感觉，想从他怀里爬走，松本将他揪了回来。

“Nino，你要走吗？”松本又开始直直往他身体里那点撞，他不想看到二宫哭泣的脸，却又忍不住想听到他哭泣的声音。

“不...啊啊...嗯...润...润君...”

“你要走吗？”松本依然一边操干一边问着，他好像每天都在问重复的问题，得到的回答也总是一样的。

“呜...不...不会...”二宫抽噎着靠近了他，他在他怀里直起些腰，让松本一下子进得好深，松本倒吸一口气。这时，二宫暖暖的脸颊挨上他，泪水沾在他脸上，胳膊也攀凑上来。他小小的手抱住松本的头，冰凉的锁链悬在他们脑后，而二宫流泪发亮的眼睛几乎就在松本眼前，水光闪得他心都碎了。

“...润君...心情不好...啊嗯...今天被欺负了吗...”

松本狠狠地干了他一下，二宫果然呼痛着垂下眼，松本再也不要见到那双眼睛了，他又换回到一开始趴跪的姿势，他不敢再抱着二宫，怕他又做出什么让他心惊肉跳的事。可是就算他压住他的脖子，让他的脸完全被压在松软的床铺里，二宫的声音还是传了出来。

“没...没关系，润君心情不好的话...”

自己怎么能不抱着他呢？松本闭着眼，认命一样地俯下身去，撩开皮套，吻他雪白的后颈。

“你也在欺负我。”他一边吻，一边又咬了一下。

“Nino，别挣扎，让我抱着你。”松本又说，他刚才差点就射在里面，于是便抽了出来，这一抽，仿佛同时也抽掉了二宫的脊骨，他跌在床上。松本跟着他跌下去，整个人都压在他身上。

“好软，”松本没忍住笑了，“像是垫子一样。”他干脆和二宫面对面，将整个人抱起来，让他双腿悬空，不得不盘到自己腰上，不得不依赖着自己。松本掐着他的腰走到窗边，就着摩擦的力，再次插了进去。

可他不再让二宫勾着他的脖子。

他拒绝了二宫伸过来的手，进得更深些，玻璃支撑着二宫的另一半体重，他难耐得脚趾都蜷缩起来，一边喊着松本的名字，一边双手无力地攀着，不得不缠上旁边雪白的纱帘。

撞击将二宫肩膀上蹭到发红，松本看到，便不再将二宫压在窗户上干，但他的离开没能被恐惧的二宫所配合，他还死死揪着手上唯一的物体，白纱的窗帘被扯了下来，他们吓了一跳，差点一起摔到地上。松本护住了二宫的脑袋，两个人的呻吟停止了，只剩下彼此的喘气声。

“润...”

松本的心跳还没有平复。

二宫先平复了下来，他温柔地看着松本，轻轻啄吻着他的眼皮，“我没事，”他抚摸着还在惊吓中的脸，说，“润君保护了我呢。”

松本看着他，好像直到这一刻，这一整天终于才吐出一口气一样，他哭了，忽然而来的一股委屈，非要抱着二宫，碰着他的额头哭，二宫只好揪着他的浴袍，脑袋一点一点，额头和他相蹭着安慰，“J真是可爱啊，居然在哥哥怀里哭出来了。”

“你不要骗我。”

“没有，我不会对J说假话的，J真的很可爱，睫毛长长的...看！”

松本不想看。

他听见二宫笑着说，“我们的睫毛黏在一起了！”

松本能感受到二宫的靠近，靠得那么近，说起话来就像是亲吻。他在这样的距离眨着眼睛，果然，因为泪水的关系，自己的睫毛也想跟着他的动。

“啊，以前有那种说法吧，新婚夫妇会把头发绑在一起，那，睫毛黏在一起会是什么，润君，是什么？”

松本睁开眼睛，他依然为自己莫名其妙的哭泣而感到丢脸，但他已经不再难受了。睫毛被夸赞的人拉远了距离，倔强地绷着脸，说：“我帮你洗澡。”

等人不注意，他才又瞟了瞟二宫，终于稍微脸红了些，松本用手在二宫的小腹上抹了抹。

“刚才套子掉了，全弄到你身上了。”

二宫取笑他，“啊，我们J是会因为惊险射出来的人啊！”

水声哗啦啦响着。

松本给二宫脖子上绑着的，是很长一条锁链，足够他走到卫生间，甚至足够他去冰箱拿点吃的。可是给他手腕上的锁链却很短，让他无法好好地张开一个怀抱。

他们睡觉的时候，又抱在了一起，二宫叫着他的名字，说：“润君，我想抱抱你，打开锁链也没关系。”他的手四处够着，松本将那双手抓在自己手心，“我不会逃走的。”他撒娇，“润，相信我吧。”

那当然是不可能的事，松本润并不相信二宫，二宫总是说一些让他开心的话，但是，他只是想骗自己，好逃走罢了，尤其，那些甜美的话里的主语，松本，现在是这样一个“犯人”。

一个每天都在后怕的犯人，恐慌压在他身上，罪恶感和快意一同折磨着他，从他将二宫藏起来的那一刻开始就无法挣脱。

一念之差，他最初只是想亲亲那个昏睡在他肩膀上的人，后来却看着他的嘴唇将他绑了起来。

当二宫被领带蒙着眼睛，恐慌着一遍遍叫他的名字，却又因为听到他的声音，即使是被侵犯了也还安心着说，是润的话就没有关系的时候，狂喜的松本就知道自己要完蛋了。

他不敢将二宫放开了。

即使一遍遍问他会不会逃走，即使一次次得到不会的答复，他还是不敢，因为他明白自己犯了罪，他偶尔一个人思考，如果自己是二宫，绝对不会原谅对他做出这种事的自己。

不要原谅我，像是要将这一点也同样烙入身边人的脑壳一样，他在二宫耳边说着自己听来的话。

“他们都不再找你了。甚至都没在说这件事了。”

骗你的。

“是吗...”

松本还想说些什么，二宫却先说了。

“如果是J的话，一定会一直找我吧，这件事我现在已经很确定了。”

松本接下来的话，便再说不出口了。二宫很明显知道他想要说什么。再者说，就算骗着证明了自己是世界上唯一会爱着二宫的人，又有什么意义呢？

松本润最害怕的是，二宫和也一个人也能活得很好。

2.

最近的工作气氛，一如既往的压抑，松本一进来，大野和樱井就看向了他。

“怎么了？”他疑惑着。

“没...”相叶哈哈笑过去了，“今天也是一个人过来呢！”

松本感到有些不对，他不自主将双臂抱在胸前，“很奇怪吗？”

“不是，不是...嗯...”

相叶嘟囔着不知道要说些什么，旁边的人替他发话了。

“至少也考虑一下我们的工作。”

“哈？”

大野最后拍板，“适可而止吧。”

于是松本又抱着抓狂的心态度过了一整天，几个人话里有话，他发现了，但他什么时候没有认真对待工作了？难道是说昨天喝酒的事？

他自己也知道，在队友出事的时候，自己还没心没肺出去喝酒，确实不太好。但他在这件事上一向有分寸，昨天也没被人大声嚷嚷着见报。

而且他需要酒精，最近尤其需要。

这晚他回到家的时候，房间里依然很安静，像是没有人住的坟墓，一个人和一具尸体，或者两具尸体，依赖着住在这里。他推开房门，二宫平躺着，身上罩着昨晚扯下的白纱，仿若白玉的雕像睡在哪里。

他会醒来吗？松本没有发出一点声音，他静悄悄坐到了床边，隔着白纱轻轻吻他。

他都觉得自己要哭了。

二宫睁开眼，隔着白纱伸出手，柔和地抚摸着他的脸颊。

“润。”他的声音也好像不在这个世界了。

“再多亲亲我吧。”

松本却离开了他的唇，他失神地说着，他终于说着，“Nino，我喜欢你。”

二宫看着他，“那么——”，他将白纱揉弄着放在一边，自己从自己的身体里拽出了几个跳蛋，他发出细微的哼声。

“润君今天也想要进来吗？”

松本努力维持着冷静，“我今天没有给你放。”

二宫说：“是我自己放进去的。”

松本扑了上去。

他没有做措施，没有带套，什么都没有，他就只是狠命地掰开二宫的臀瓣，在他身体里驰骋。二宫的身体被他弄到对折，在他怀里呻吟着叫着，润润润润润润润，雪白的身体很快因为松本的力气泛了红。

“润...”，他又哭着叫他，“我想抱抱你。”，他的眼睛像是永不干涸的溪水，那里面松本的样子影影绰绰晃动着，二宫将手伸到松本眼前，金属的锁链反着光，那锁链随着他的拥抱勾在了松本脖子上。

撞击忽然停止了。

松本拔了出来，他踉踉跄跄跌下床，往后退了两步，行尸走肉一样靠在墙边，就着那一点支撑，缓缓滑了下去。

他抱住自己脑袋，脑袋里好像有三千只乌鸦在黑暗里乱转，振翅声嗡嗡地响。

“Nino，”他垂头丧气，好像终于认了命，“如果我现在放你走会怎么样？”

二宫还陷在刚才激烈的性爱里，他失神地远远望着松本，忽然笑着说——

“那样的话，别人的精液会把我灌满哦！”

松本发起抖来。

“因为我现在光着身体嘛！还被绑着，别人看见了一定会干和润一样的事情吧，会有很多不是润的人进入我，他们不会像润一样体贴，绝对会射进来，也可能会有两根一起进来折磨我，我就被他们带回家了，被不是润的人，然后...”

“不要再说了！”

“但是这确实会发生，我才被润做到一半，现在这个样子的话——”

松本冲上前去，捂住了他的嘴，再度插入了眼前糜烂的身体，他一边想象着二宫说的话，一边激烈地动作着，他想象所有占有二宫的人都是自己，在无与伦比的想象中，他感到自己好像被咬了。

第二天工作的时候，松本依旧得到了队友们奇怪的目光和询问，他已经快不在乎这些了。

“松润...你精神好像不是很好。”

也有在担心他的，松本勉强笑了笑，那边的人叹了气，说道：“还是早点把Nino放了比较好。”

松本的表情凝固住了，他难以置信地抬起头，一个人一个人看过去，相叶不忍心地移开了目光。

“你们知道多久了？”

“警察一发现Nino的时候就跟公司联系过了。”

“啊，但是别担心，这件事只有我们知道，嗯，那个...”

“我们以为你已经知道了，你没看报道吗？”

“前几天的事，今天才登出来，公司花了不少力气。”

“报道里只提了Nino平安的事情，其他的都因为受害人个人意愿被瞒下来了...”

“还是快点放了他吧。”

队友们你一言，我一语地说着，但松本已经什么都听不进去了。

等他回过神来的时候，已经站在了自家门口。

他推开门，那么沉重的门，推开的时候却一声都没有响，二宫就在里面，坐在床上，安静着，微笑着看着他。

锁链还挂在他的脖子上和手上。

“警察...什么时候来过的？”

“J知道了啊。”二宫好像也不是太惊讶的样子，他笑着，“警察来的时候我有盖着被子，说都是私人的事。”

他顿了一下，“我说我是自愿的，所以润君不用担心会坐牢。”

“你是自愿的吗？”

二宫没有答话，他只是向着松本伸出了双手，“我不会逃走的，润君。”他轻轻拽住松本的衣角，“相信我了吗？”

松本看着他，又低下头，看看他手上的锁链，他颤抖着，掏出了钥匙。

第二天，二宫果然不见了。

3.

或许是太过意料之中，松本的情绪反而没有太大的起伏。

可是昨天，二宫却还拥抱着他，那么真实的一个拥抱，安慰着他说没有关系。他们还睡在了一起，没有锁链的二宫依然乖乖缠在自己身上，捅入进去的时候蹭着鼻子亲吻他的眼睛。

松本站起身，给自己倒了一杯水，他在二宫的水杯下面发现了一张纸条。

漂亮的陶瓷水杯，他专门为了二宫买的，上面还有美丽的花纹，纸条压在下面，十分平整。

‘J对我做了这样的事，我很生气。我不要再喜欢J了。’

松本颤抖着，又将纸条翻到背面，那里还有一句话。

‘如果我失踪的话，润君一定会找到我。润君，我的这个想法是正确的吗？’

松本猛地抬起头，他慌慌张张奔跑出门，跑遍所有的地方，最后跑到他们工作的地方去。

队友们叹息着指给他，Nino的车去拍摄现场了，新开拍的电影已经误了一个星期，不能再耽误了。

他终于在拍摄现场找到了熟悉的影子。二宫背对着他，正在和导演说话，余光看到他来了，便扭过头向他微笑了一下。

松本安静地坐到一边，他望着人们忙碌，搭架子，罩灯光，拿着衣服四处奔跑，这一直是他们的生活，现实没必要非像戏里那样波澜壮阔。

二宫说完话，走到他的身边，他仰头看着，环抱住二宫的腰，他将脑袋靠过去，听着二宫肚皮里的声音，二宫哼哼着笑了。

“我找到你了吗？”

“J找到了哦！”

“好简单。”

“一直这样简单的。”

“Nino，”他将脸埋了进去，埋到二宫柔软的衣服里，“对不起。”

“原谅你了。”

“也这么简单？”

“...不简单，但是...”二宫轻轻抚摸着松本的头，“因为我也喜欢润君嘛。”

真希望不要用我的一生去原谅你。

*END*


End file.
